In building projects, such as residential homes and commercial buildings, ornamental masonry elements are often placed over/around various structural features for aesthetic purposes. This is especially common around windows and doors. As used in this specification, masonry elements/masonry shall mean stone, brick, or other earthen materials used for construction purposes, generally using mortar as a bond. The presence of masonry accents in a residential home can greatly increase its resale value, and provides the homeowner with the desired aesthetic look and feel he/she is seeking.
The process of installing masonry elements over and/or around a desired structural feature varies depending on the shape of the desired structural feature. In some cases, the top of the structural feature will be horizontal (horizontal construction). In other cases, the top of desired structural feature will have an arched component (arched construction). By arched component it is meant any structural feature that has a change in elevation at any point intermediate between the ends of the structural feature. In the case of horizontal constructions, the standard practice is to lay the masonry elements across a supporting horizontal beam (commonly referred to as a lintel) set in place over the structural feature, for example a window. The lintel can be made from steel, wood, or reinforced concrete, depending on the size of opening and weight to be supported. The lintel commonly rests on the masonry that is installed up the sides of the window. The masonry elements are then installed on the horizontal face of the lintel in the configuration desired. The lintel remains a part of horizontal construction above the window or door.
In arched constructions, this practice cannot be employed. As stated above, the materials that lintels are constructed from (steel, wood, or reinforced concrete) cannot be easily adapted to fit the contours of an arched construction. Therefore, other methods must be used to support the masonry elements that form a masonry arch in an arched construction. Several methods are typically used to support the masonry elements that form a masonry arch. The first method is to build an arch form, which is commonly constructed from plywood and dimensional lumber. The arch form must be constructed to exactly fit the contours of the masonry arch to be constructed, and is supported in place with wooden legs. The arch provides the surface to support the masonry elements forming the masonry arch while the mortar hardens. Once the mortar hardens, the arch form is removed and discarded. In addition, the mortar must generally be scratched or chiseled to conform to the appearance of the mortar forming the remainder of the structure.
The second method is to drive nails or similar items into the outer edge of the exterior of a structure to support the masonry elements that forms the masonry arch. In order to provide sufficient support for the masonry elements, the nails must be placed close together, which necessitates the use of a large number of nails. Once the mortar hardens, the nails are removed. The removal of the nails leaves multiple holes in the exterior molding that must be repaired by filling the holes and painting the surface
The third method is to support a section of lumber horizontal to the bottom edge of the masonry arch to be constructed. Once the section of lumber is in place, bricks or other material are stacked on the horizontal section of lumber to support the masonry elements that form the masonry arch. As is obvious, the bricks are placed in a jigsaw fashion until the proper height is reached to support each section of the masonry elements. This requires that the bricks be cut into smaller pieces to support various sections of the arch. In addition to being very time consuming, such a method leads to many bricks being wasted. In addition, the bricks can fall easily requiring the temporary form be reconstructed. Once the mortar hardens, the bricks and the horizontal section of lumber are removed.
A fourth method to support the masonry elements that form a masonry arch is to use prefabricated arch supports. These arch supports are shipped with the arch structure preformed. However, these items must be specially ordered since the configuration of masonry arches varies from application to application, making a “standard” prefabricated arch form impractical. As a result, these prefabricated supports are expensive. In addition, the prefabricated supports create other problems. Since the supports are prefabricated in the form of an arch, they are bulky to ship and store, further increasing their cost. In addition, these preformed supports are more susceptible to damage during shipping and storage. As a result, if the units are damaged, construction may be delayed while replacement supports are obtained.
Each of the methods discussed above suffer from several shortcomings. In general, the methods are tedious and time consuming to implement. As a result, the cost of the final construction can be increased dramatically. In addition, the arched constructions lack the strength of the horizontal constructions because of the lack of a solid lintel. In most cases, much of the weight of the masonry arch in supported directly by the structure over which the arch is installed, such as a door or window. This additional weight can cause damage. Therefore, what is needed is a device that will allow a masonry arch to be installed conveniently and economically. The device should be simple to use and not require the creation of complicated temporary structures that are expensive and time consuming to create. In addition, the device should eliminate the need to make costly repairs to the exterior of the structure caused by the installation process.